Black Rose Ninja
by Spiritotter
Summary: Seras and Alucard had a Daghter and she somehow got lost in Naruto world She becomes known as the Black Rose Ninja but she longs to know where she comes from and why she is so diffrent from everyone else (Curruntly being edited)
1. Chapter 1

Alucard and Seras were taking care of they're six year old little girl Nyx when it happen a fire broke out in the mansion just as the Iscariot had planed. Nyx really was a rare event Vampires can only reproduce once every five hundred years. "Seras where's Nyx" Alucard shouted. "She ran off I can't find her" Seras responded. "Get out of the mansion I'll find her" Alucard said as he ran off in to the inferno to find his daughter. Little did they know she was already out of the mansion scared and confuse she ran until she found a cave looking back she could see she was being followed and she knew they meant her harm she ran into the cave hoping to run into someone who would help her. She ran and ran she sensed she was no longer in England but where she didn't know. Just then she bumped in to someone he looked about twelve but he had an expression that he was more mature than most people. He had long black hair that he had in a pony tail he also wore a weird headband with a weird symbol that looked like a leaf. Then she heard a the Iscariots rambling a noise she didn't want to hear "In the name of our lord Jesus Christ All monster will burn in hell for eternity Amen" The man said with blade heading strait for little Nyx. She screamed, she couldn't run any more then she heard a sound she was not excepting. "Clang" she open her eyes and saw that the boy she bumped into now held a strange weapon and was fighting off the Iscariot agent "You're the one about to murder a helpless child in cold blood and yet you call her a monster you're the only monster here" the boy said in angered voice. He Indeed was ticked off the he came here to train when this girl no older than his little brother Sasuke bumped in to him and then some guy was trying to kill her oh no he would not let that happen. The man embarrassed that he was out matched by a boy ran of back to the cave to meet back up with the rest of his group. Then the boy focused his attention on the scared little girl. She had hair as black as the night; her skin was as pale as moon light and her eyes were green like the leaves on the trees. He then noticed the burns and tater clothing he reach out to the girl who shrunk back in fear with a whimper. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you my name is Itachi what's yours?" he said a he tried to examine her injuries "My name is Nyx" she said in a very quiet voice. He realized she needed medical attention he picked her up and rushed off with her to the hospital. He also reasoned that her parents were dead because of the man that attacked her. He dropped her of at the hospital then went to go work something out with his parents after all the girl looked an awful lot like an Uchiha. She could maybe hide as one of the family Because nobody would dare bother a whole clan but he was really going to have to do a lot of negotiating with his family to make it work.

Back at the mansion the fire had die down and the Iscariot had fled but Alucard was in a foul mood. He had lost his daughter he looked every where for her but there was no sign of her not even the custom made locket he gave her. It was a Black Rose inscribed "To the Night Rose". He sighed he still had hope his daughter was out there alive.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hellsing or Naruto

The Black Rose Ninja Chapter 2

Nyx's childhood was very strange while she lived in the Uchiha household. She had the urge to hunt rabbits and other small creatrues bite them and she was always yelled at for it along with slapped by her new parents. Eventally she stopped and started drinking warm tomato juice to calm what her new parents called sicken urgues. She would wear nothing but black clothing and had unually big canines so she was veiwed as weird by other kids she didn't make any freinds until she came across a boy named Naruto which she quickly befreinded but put her at odds with her new parents calling him a monster that should be left alone but that didn't deter her. two years later Nyx came home late from school becuse she was play with Naruto and found a horror show alot of death and alot of blood. Sasuke was running away from something when he saw her and grabbed her hand

"Don't ask, just run we have to get away" he said just as he said that Itachi appared in front of both of them

"what's going on" Nyx said looking back and forth between Sasuke and Itachi

"Nyx come on run he'll kill us" Sasuke said

"wh-"she start when a shrukin cut her cheek she then got the message and started running after a few minites Itachi appared in front of them again this time with a message "You two aren't even worth killing go a head run kling to your fragel lives foster your hatrated of me and become stonger then come try and kill me" with that he vanish leaving both of them alone Sasuke started crying Nyx just stood there she could help but feel this has happened to her before. Now she is 13 She had just graduated it was along with her cousin, Sasuke. She was now waiting to be paired up in team.

"Kin, Nyx and Seiko are in Team 11" Nyx dropped her head on the table.

_"Why Kin"_ she thought to herself. Kin Haruto had dirty blond hair with brown eyes. He was a bully to Nyx his favorite nick names

"Goth girl" and "fang face". Sure Sasuke drove him off when he was around but he wasn't going to be around she was going to have to deal with this guy on a daily basis now. Seiko Hoshiko Nyx didn't mind he had dark brown hair with kind blue eyes. He was pretty nice although he was very clumsy. You never give him anything breakable to him unless you want it broken but ironically he was an ace with long range weapons and he had a knack for finding the truth even if it's by accident. Now all three of them waited for their sensei

"team 11 you're comeing with me" a female voice said Nyx lifted her head of the table to see a green haired women standing in front of the class room. She sighed and stood up along with her new team and walk out on to the training field. "Now then my name is Chika of the Kozue clan" the woman stated

"Tell me a bit about yourselves like your name your likes and dislikes, and your dream whose going first?" she asked with a confident smile on her face. Kin Raise his hand in excitement

"I will I will my name is Kin of the Haruto clan" He said looking smug

"I like exploring new places I dislike cleaning my room" at this Nyx started to giggle he ignored it and went on

"My dream is to become a Jonin Commander."

"That's some dream" Chika said with a grin

"now how about you" she asked pointing to Seiko

"My name is Seiko of the Hoshiko clan my likes Mystery novels my dislike smug jerks" he said staring at Kin. Kin glared right back at him

"My dream is to be the best Investigative Ninja." he said with a proud look on his face.

"That's also a good dream now Nyx is it, it's your turn." Chika looked at Nyx waiting for an answer.

"My name is Nyx and everyone thinks of me as an Uchiha but I don't think I am. My likes are the star's and black roses along with drawing my dislikes I can't stand garlic my dream to find out where I came from and why I'm so different." She said with a some what sadness voice, Kin looked like he was going to burst into laughter

"You hate Garlic what are you a vampire well that would make sense with those fangs" he said with a smug look. "Stop it you do not make fun of your team mates" Chika said with a stern look "now everyone will come back here in the morning for their first Mission."


	3. Chapter 3

I give my Thanks to Adlevo for letting me use this Idea so have a Thank you from the USA

**The Black Rose Ninja**

Nyx went back to the Apartment she shared with Sauske. She got a can of tomato juice out of the fridge and heated it in the microwave. She was tired and didn't feel like cooking tonight so she just finished her drink and went to bed. She woke up early and went to the bathroom to get ready for her first official mission but when she looked in the mirror she let out a high pitched scream. Sauske was on his way out the door when he heard Nyx scream he instinctively ran to were she was and kicked in the door

"what's wrong" he ask when he saw Nyx with her hands on her head

"Nothing Nothing I was just over reacting again" Nyx said with a weird smile she did not remove her hands from her head. Sasuke ran up and tried to remove her hands from her head

"Come on your hair can't look that bad and since when do you care" Sasuke said finally prying her hands off her head, and once he did he got a good look at the problem and it was not a bad hair day in fact he did know what to call it.

"Ok I'll be going now good luck with your problem" he said as he left Nyx by herself to contemplate her problem. Nyx grabbed a hat hoping that would be enough she already had enough trouble she didn't need this. Nyx found her way to the spot they were supposed to wait at Kin was already there. Kin started laughing at the sight of her

"what's with the hat" he asked with a smug look on his face. Nyx glared at Kin just then they heard a voice

"sorry I'm late" Seiko said running in at full speed

"I had to Whoa!" then he tripped over a rock crashing into Nyx sending her hat flying both of them stood up

" Jeez I'm sorry NYX!" Seiko and their new Sensei, Chika had priceless looks on their faces Kin just burst in to laughter

"You sprouted bat ears?" he said still laughing up a storm. Nyx just grabbed the hat she dropped and placed it firmly on her head. She was absolutely mortified.

"Alright let's focus on the mission shall we" Chika sensei stated trying not to laugh at Nyx's unfortunate situation

"we'll be Picking up trash in the river today." Meanwhile not far from where team 11 was meeting a blond haired boy with cat ears was talking in to a radio

"Major I think I found the girl we're looking for" he said in a weird accent.

"Ah good Job bring her in alive we want to get some good tests out of her" said a voice over the radio.

"Roger over and out" the boy put away the radio with a smug look on his face.

"soon we'll have all the data we need" The boy said as he followed the unaware team.


	4. Chapter 4

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 4

After the river was cleaned up Chika sensei suggested something before she left to Nyx something she should of tried at the beginning "Why don't you use transformation jutsu to hid you new ears it would work a lot better than that hat" she said as she pointed at the head gear Nyx wore "Oh yeah that would work a lot better Thank you Chika sensei." "Well" Kin cut in "I'm outta here later Batty" he ran of laughing Seiko rolled his eyes then turned back to Nyx "Hey Nyx want me to walk you home?" he ask with a slight blush on his face. "Nah" Nyx answered back "I'm heading out to the training fields but thanks for offering." She then headed off by herself.

Alucard had completely given up hope of ever finding his daughter. Mostly the only pleasure he took now was in killing or in teasing others. "Alucard" shouted sir Integra "I have a mission for you and Seras." Alucard smiled at the thought of more vampires for him to kill. "There have been sighting of freaks a few miles northward and that's far to close." She said removing her cigar from her mouth "I fear they might be planning an attack your orders are simple search and destroy." She pounded her fists against the desk. Alucard bowed and said "consider it done my master" then went off to get Seras tonight was going to be another great night.

It was get very late Nyx was trying out a new jutsu she had learned "Black Rose jutsu Petal dance of death!" again all she got was a breeze of petals not the full out razor wind of petals she wanted when she heard a voice with a weird accent "Oh that very pretty but by the name of it I can tell that's not what your going for" Nyx turned around and saw a boy wereing a hat and a strange uniform. "Allow me to introduce myself my name Schrodinger" he said as he walked toward Nyx. "I work for Millennium lead by the Major and he would so like to meet you Nyx Hellsing." Nyx stared in disbelief

"Um I think you have the wrong person My name is Nyx Uchiha" she said. Schrodinger shrugged

"No it isn't I know for a fact you name is Nyx Hellsing you don't remeber a thing do you?" He asked with fake consern in his voice getting very close to her.

"Um I don't know what your talking about" Nyx said trying to aviod eye contact.

"yes you do you have a sense of not belonging here don't you you've always been diffrent such as the bat ears your hiding I have something like that to it's nothing to be ashamed of" Schrodinger Said pulling off his hat reviling two cat ears on the top of his head "See your just like me and like me you have many hidden abliltys far beond normal humans understanding" he said Nyx just stared in shock "just come with me and I'll tell you everything" he said while right into her ear leave Nyx with a tough desison to make.

That's a Wrap I know I'm evil leaving a cliff like this but that's the way it goes please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long My Mom was in the hospital

Black Rose Ninja

Nyx was about to answer When she hear a familar voice Sasuke's

"GET AWAY FROM HER" He shouted as he punches Schrodinger who flys a good ways away and hits a tree

"Ouch what the hell was that for" Schrodinger asked get up

"I don't take to kindly to people flirting with my Cousin" He said glaring daggers at Schodinger

"Well -" Schodinger started when a voice came over the Radio he was carrying

"Schrodinger you have to-" The message was cut of by a bang that Nyx Reconized

"Well I guess we'll talk some other time" he said. Nyx simply nodded and he disappeared but Sasuke chased after him

"Get back here you will not come near Her again" he shout trying to follow him. Nyx mean while stayed where she was and thought about what Schrodinger had said She close her eyes and searched her mind to try and rember but then hit a wall her mind just would let her continue she normally would give up but not this time she tried harder and harder and the wall began to give she begin to see memories of people in strange clothing they were smiling at her she tried hard to remember who they were and what they meant to her. Just then she heard a voice that made her come back to reality

"Nyx Nyx" she looked up and saw Sasuke and he didn't look happy.

"What?" she said coming out of her daze

"Did you hear what I said I asked if that guy did anything or said anything to you what was his goal" he said glaring at her.

"Um don't be mad he wanted me to come with him" She said looking down to avoid his glare

"If he comes around you again just run ok find me or One of the High ranking Ninja's I have a bad feeling about that guy" Sasuke said now extremly worried

"Come on I'm taking you home." He said as he grabbed Nyx by the arm. Back home Nyx went straight to her room she grab some paper and began to draw. She was always a doodler and she want to get these faces on paper before they left her head again one by one the drawing came to life they looked like actual people that she knew at one time or another then she drew an image that brought her terror I was a man in shadow hold two Blades with a cross the bottom tip long then the other tips. She placed it faced down and looked at another drawing one of another man he had messy black hair and beast like eyes if she were to add color they'd be red. He was smiling his were teeth jagged he looked like a monster but the face brought only comfort to her it felt like she was safe when she saw that face. She looked at all her other works as she drifted off to sleep.

Alucard had gotten rid of all the freaks in the area the he say a familiar face Schrodinger what was he doing here he thought when he caught a familiar scent off of him. His eyes open wide NYX! He slammed Schrodinger up against a tree "WHERE IS SHE" he growled. Seras was already done killing off the last of the freaks when she heard Alucard. She turned to see him hold of all people Schrodinger by the collar.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Schrodinger said smugly bad move. Alucard tightened his grip

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME NYX'S SCENT IS ALL OVER YOU WHERE IS SHE" he practically roared. Seras felt like she was going to faint her daughter was alive!

"I can't tell you that sorry but I'm board so bye bye." He said as he vanished into thin air. Alucard started to curse in his native tongue then he look back at Seras who was looked like she was hit with a ton of bricks.

"Come on we have to inform my master".

Sasuke woke up and got up to get ready as usual but when he walk past Nyx's door he saw it was open which was unusual he peak inside and saw her tossing and turning she was in the middle of a nightmare. He grab her then shook her to wake her up

"Nyx wake up" he shouted. Nyx opened her eyes she had just had the most horrible dream of Fire and men with blades. She shivered

"It was just a dream relax" he said as he left the room he didn't want to deal with this. Nyx decided to get out of bed and get ready to meet up with her team for their next mission.

"So the girl isn't dead like we thought?" Erico Maxwell said as he read an E-mail from his Hellsing spy. He slammed the table with his fist.

"Anderson I want you to go back and find that cave and destroy that girl" he shouted. Alexander Anderson Smiled

"All monsters will burn for eternity in hell Amen"

That's a wrap Please tell me what you think Please Review Please


	6. Chapter 6

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 6

Nyx had finished her mission with her team which was gather herbs for the hospital. After a few insults from Kin she had decided to go see Naruto. They told each other everything and with the recent events she had a lot to get off her chest. She found Naruto at the ramen bar like she thought she would.

"Hey Naruto" Nyx shouted. Naruto look over and smiled

"Oh hey Nyx what'cha been up to" he said as he motioned for her to sit next to him.

"A lot of stuff" Nyx said sit down. She started to explain every thing that happen to he recently when she noticed Naruto was staring at her hands.

"What's wrong" she asked.

"You got some kind of rash on you hand" Naruto replied. Nyx look at her hand and he was right there were red lines forming a five pointed star on the back of her hand.

"Nyx it's on the other one too" Naruto shouted pointing at her left hand. She looked at her other hand and saw another five pointed star. Nyx sighed and slammed her head on the counter. Naruto stared at her then started stirring his ramen

"I'm guessing you had a lot of problems lately" He said beginning to eat again. Nyx nodded she took out her sketch book and gave it to Naruto to look at. He had just finished his 7th bowl of Ramen and was flipping through the pages when he got the ones he hadn't seen. Nyx paid the bill for both her and Naruto and they both left. They both then headed for the training field Naruto still looking through her sketch book.

Back at the Hellsing mansion Alucard was trying to set up a mind link with Nyx. He just knew keeping her blood would come in handy some day. He pulled it out and drank it. It tasted horrible as it was very old but with her being 13 years old she could now form mental links so this was his only chance to find his daughter. He sighed and then sat in his chair _'it will take a few hours for a connection to form but I'm willing to wait'_

"Hey Nyx who are these people?" Naruto asked handing the sketch book back.

"Not sure I seem to remember their faces but I can't seem to remember their names." Nyx replied. They begin to train with each other. They started dodging kunai when Nyx sensed a blade heading straight for her chest but with her training she easily dodged it.

"Naruto, that could have kill me" Nyx shouted

"But I didn't throw that" he said pointing to the blade stuck in the tree. Nyx opened her mouth to say something but then they heard a voice

"Aren't you up a little too early monster?" both Naruto and Nyx turn to where the voice was coming from and prepared to fight.

"Who are and what do you want?" Naruto shouted. A man stepped out of the shadows with a blade in each hand and a cross hanging from his neck. Nyx started to shiver at this but stiffened up so she could be ready to strike.

"My name is Alexander Anderson and in the name God I shall send all monsters to hell to burn for eternity" he said crossing the blades to make a cross.

"There are no monsters here so keep it moving" Naruto shouted. Anderson started to laugh.

"Apparently you haven't notice the one right over there" he said pointing at Nyx.

"I'm no monster do you have bad vision or something" Nyx shouted. Anderson started to laugh again.

"It's amazing you look just like your father yet you act and sound just like your mother killing you will be like kill both your parents at the same time." He said still laughing.

"My parents?! my Parents are dead what do you know about them" Nyx shouted thorwing severl kunai's at there attacker Naruto also prepared him self using shadow clone justu and started to rush him

Anderson easily thew Naruto away but did not doge the kunai's Nyx threw at him, he then found himself impaled on a tree with kunai's Piercing his flesh in every which way

"wow that was easier than I though it was going to be lets go get kakshi sensi he'll know what to do from here" Naruto said but as he did Anderson broke free of the tree and grabbed naruto throwing him anstet the tree as he laughed like a maniac

"NO WAY HE'S STILL ALIVE" Nyx screamed said in disbelief backing up "Naruto are you ok" Nyx asked

"yeah I'm alright" Naruto stated while he was strugling to stand

"Sit back down child I'm not after you I'm merly trying to protect you from the monster here"

"By killing my freind I won't let you" Naruto said rushing in front of Nyx

"Naruto you got a Signal flare?" Nyx whispered

"Yeah I got one why" He whispered back

"SHOOT IT OFF IDIOT" she wispered harshly at him

"Right" he said shooting it off in to the sky hoping someone whould see it as they prepared themselfs to fight when nyx heard a voice in here head that she swore she had heard before

_Nyx Where are you?_


	7. Chapter 7

Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 7

Nyx Thought she was going crazy She had just heard a voice in her head but she decided to ignore it and got ready to fend off the crazed man hoping someone had seen there flare and was coming to their rescue.

"you really think this thing is your freind ha she is nothing more than the daughter of two monsters and thats all she will ever be a Monster" Anderson saids as he throws his blades toward awfully close to Naruto and right for Nyx head. She douged it but it had cut Naruto's cheek as a result a Nyx could smell the blood it was as if a swiched was filpped inside of her she quickly jump infront of Naruto and form hand signs

_Kill him Nyx slaughter him _she heard in ringing in her head she gladly obeyed the vocie

"Black Rose Justu Petal Dance of Death!" she shouted throwing Anderson back a few feet Nyx smirked but the Smirk was soon gone when she heard Anderson's laugh again

"Rather Impressive I have to say I've never seen one of your kind do that before this should be fun killing you" he said walk towards her this time all Nyx's courge was gone Even with voice in her head telling her to distroy him, she didn't know what to do any attack she or Naruto uses he gets right back up. Anderson was threw a Huge amont of blades that Nyx could not possable dogde even with her training when out of no where the where knocked out of the air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice said

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi apared from the shadows

"Nyx Naruto get out of here I'll hold him off" he said Anderson just stood there grining like a mainac Nyx and Naruto ran but both got thrown back by a some sort of barrier

"What is this" Naruto shouted Anderson looked on in shock he expected Nyx to get boxed in but the boy with her that was an unexpected suprise

"that is a barrier that unholy creatres can not pentrate looks like I'm going to have to kill the both of you I didn't expect for the boy to be a monster as well but I geuss it's two for the price of one" Anderson said grining again

"not while I'm here" Kakashi said pulling out a kunai and rushing him cutting deep in to his arm but anderson healed it almost right a way Kakashi looked on in shock as Anderson stood there cackling

"you can't hurt me like that but I guess if you showed up there will be more of you coming that are willing to defend these monsters so I'll leave but I'll be back and the next time I'll bucher them" He said placing his hand on a book and disappering into a tornado of papers. Kakashi then dropped his gaurd and ran over to Nyx and Naruto

"are you two ok?" he ask with clear consern

"Yeah all I got was a little scrach" Naruto said Nyx on the other hand started to cry this was the worst she had bat ears sprouting from her head, strange markings appering on her hands, a boy trying to lure her away from the village for who know's what and now a manic trying to kill not only her but her best freind too could her life get any worse

"WHOA NYX YOU OK HOW HARD DID HE HIT YOU" Naruto said freak out

"Naruto calm down go get Sasuke and tell him to meet us over at the hospital" Kakashi said grabbing Nyx while she was wondering what the fuss was about until she look at her hands, she was crying blood.


	8. Chapter 8

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 8

Sasuke arrive extremly paniced and rushed to the room she was at she was in the middle of another test while Kakashi was standing outside the door

"Is she ok" He asked

"there's no serous injries so she sould be ok" He said calmly Sasake rushed in to see Nyx with bloody tears streaming down her cheek

"Nyx are you ok" he asked

"yeah I just started crying blood all the sunden" she said the doctor when out of the room and asked for them to wait

after the test were done the doctor was scraching his heading back to the room when another doctor about to end his shift looked over and noticed the complaint on one of is co-worker's clipboard he grabbed it out of his hands "I handle this one" he said reassuringly His co-worker trusted him he was the oldest medical ninja on staff although he did look that old he had transferred from another hospital a while back. He then walked in to the room one whiff of her scent confirmed his suspicions She was like himself, a vampire and she didn't know it. He noticed She wasn't alone he couldn't just blab out here but the girl need to know and be train on how to use her powers.

"Ms. Uchiha I'm Doctor Michi Yasu I looked at your tests and you're just fine" he said Sasuke got up to protest

"What, She's crying blood and that's not a major problem" he screamed at Michi he was really protective of Nyx even though he didn't show it that often she his only family left he never even wanted her to become a ninja but she was stubborn.

"It's a rare genetic condition that causes the tear ducts to bleed from time to time it's nothing to worry about" Michi said calmly he had dealt with overprotective people before and it didn't help to get all riled up. He went over to Nyx and looked her over as he was though he slipped a note in her pocket he then discharged them and left the hospital he had his work cut out for him.

Nyx went back to her room get ready to sleep when she heard the crinkle in her pocket. She took out the note

Dear Ms Uchiha I have a lot to explain to you about what you are. Meet me at the bridge at 12:00 am.

Nyx looked at her clock 10:30 she had an hour and 30 minute she decided she would sneak out as soon as Sasuke was asleep but she would not go alone after the attack in the woods it wouldn't hurt to bring someone along and she knew just the person.


	9. Chapter 9

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 9

Nyx pressed her ear up against the wall and heard Sasuke fast asleep he had a bit of a snoring problem it wasn't that bad but it was enough for Nyx to know when he was sleeping. She snuck out the window and ran to an apartment building and knock on the door really loudly.

"Do you know what time it is" Naruto yelled at her she shoved the note in his face he simply read it.

"As you can see it doesn't say come alone" Nyx said smugly

"Yeah ok give me a sec" Naruto replied shutting the door so he could get dressed after that they went and waited by the bridge like the note told them to. At midnight a shape appeared on the other side of the bridge Nyx and Naruto tensed up and waited for the figure to make the first contact

"Ms. Uchiha I see you didn't come alone" A familiar voice said calmly. The figure then stepped forward to reveal himself as Michi the doctor from the hospital. Naruto was the first to speak out

"So what do you have to explain" he said

"Well I'd really just like to explain this to Ms. Uchiha" Michi replied

"What ever you have to say to me you can say to Naruto he's my best friend and its Nyx not Ms. Uchiha." Nyx shouted

"I see Well There's no use beating around the bush so I just get straight to the point" He said calmly "You're a vampire" he braced himself for a reaction

"I'M A WHAT?" Nyx replied Naruto simply looked at the guy like this was a joke.

"That's crazy there's no such thing" He said

"Oh really" Michi said disappearing into the mist. Just then he appeared right behind Naruto and Nyx

"How did you do that" Naruto asked

"I can only on teach Nyx how to do that, we are the same species any other questons" Michi replied

"Is that why I'm being chased after by maniacs and have these bat ears coming out of my head and these wierd marks on my arm?" she asked dropping the transformation she used to hide these strange things that were happening to her Naruto tried to stop himself from laughing while Michi only stared.

"Well the bat ears are nomal but not this fast and the markings on your hand well I've never seen them but yes that would explain the maniacs in you life they are proably hunter's or people to look at get a hold of your power, how long ago did you get bit?" he asked while looking for bite marks

"Bitten I was never bitten by anything" she said as she pushed him away

"Well I have one other explanation" He said as she again used transformation to cover up all the strange things happening to her.

"You were born a vampire I heard this only happens once every 500 years but most of them are killed before the reach the age of 1 by ether vampire hunter or other vampires your very lucky to be alive." He said looking toward the sky.

"Wait there was a family of vampires in the village" Naruto said "who knew?" Nyx sniffled alittle at this

"I knew it I was always diffrent and now I know why thank you" she said starting to cry but not out of sadness but out of joy she was finally getting some anwsers.

"Right well no use crying over it now I will train you to use your powers see me every day in the training fields at 11:00" Michi stated Nyx simply nodded

"Oh and another thing I'll be bring you blood to drink I expect you to drink it and not waste it, It's hard enough getting it for myself but for two that's even harder" he said calmly leaving Nyx with her mouth wide open Naruto simple looked at his friend then sighed. She made him promise not to tell anyone unless her life depended on it which he did. She and Naruto then parted company he went back to his apartment and she snuck back in to the window with ease but as soon as she put her foot on the ground the light came on

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Sasuke shouted

"IT DOESN'T MATTER" Nyx screamed back

"Yes it does you've been attacked to day where did you go?" he said trying to watch his temper

"Well I'm not saying" she said sticking her tongue out

"I'll find out somehow so you might as well tell me now" he said crossing his arms.

"Sorry but I'm tired so out of my room" she said throwing pillows at him as he left with a scowl on his face. He sighed once he shut the door he just was so worried about her she was all he had left he slammed his door shut and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 10

Nyx had been sneaking out for a while and now it was easier than ever now that Sasuke was on a mission in the land of waves (yes the mission from the TV show) but her training wasn't. Michi push her hard and forced her to drink blood at least once a week "It will make you stronger and keep you from going nuts around the people you care about" he would say. Sometime a voice in her head would talk to her and say that he's right but when she tried to press the voice for more answers it would fade away

Alucard always was cursing that the link was too weak he is only able to find her in times of danger or blood lust he was very frustrated he knew she was alive yet he could get to her what kind of Unlife king left his daughter to fend for herself but then he remembered that she was fighting with grace and agility before he showed _maybe she had learned to defend herself _he thought to himself. He smiled with pride at the thought that his own daughter was a fighter. He simply tried to contact her again not to talk no that took to much energy but to observe what she was doing when he look through her eyes and hear with her ears

"You're getting there but still not fast enough" a man said

"But Michi sensei I ran around the whole training field in under a minute" Nyx said out of breath

"that would be impressive if you were just a ninja but me and you both know you're not now go do it again and you don't need to breath so just focus on speed and forget about breathing" he said Nyx only sighed

"Fine" Alucard start to laugh his daughter was a Ninja eh a sense of pride started to set in _she's probably the strongest one there too_ he thought as his link got cut off.

Nyx was putting a lot in too her training in the morning all she wanted to do was sleep but she had mission to do so she would pull through it and then take a nap Sasuke came home while she was taking one of her new routine naps.

"I'm back" he said seeing as the door was unlocked

"Nyx are you here" he said peeking into her room she simply pulled the covers over her head she wanted him to leave her alone.

"Rough day I'm guessing I'll leave you alone" He said closing her door the next day she got a surprise.

"Well I've recommended you all for the chunin examines" Chika said with a smile Kin started a to jump up and down in excitement while Seiko simple smiled with anticipation Nyx was happy but at the same time unhappy now Michi sensei would work her twice as hard.

"Meet at room 301 at this time in the academy don't be late" she said an then walk off Nyx so was happy about this now she could just go home and sleep she ran off as fast as she could but was stopped when she ran head first weird Ninja she didn't recognize he had red heir and turquoise eyes and it looked like he hadn't sleep in forever

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just in a hurry to get home" She stated

"I'm Nyx what's you name?" she said stick out her hand and smiling

"Garra but that's none of your concern" he said in an unemotional voice

"I should kill you but since you seem nice so I'll leave you alone" Nyx looked at him like he was crazy as he walked but just then she ran out of chakra and poof her ears and red lines on her hands appeared

"Eep" she said running back to her house and slamming the door she slept for the rest of the day and got up to go train again but on her way there she ran in to a familiar face Schrodinger

"Hello Nyx" He said as he jumped out of a tree

"I'm not really suppose to talk to -" started but she was then cut off by Schrodinger laughing

"Why because your cousin said so do you always do what he tells you to do" he said

"Well no but-" She started again

"but what, you can think for yourself right"

"yes but He doesn't trust you and I trust my cousin's Instincts" Nyx yelled so she could get a word in

"But you want to know where your from Right if you come with me I'll tell you everything about you past and what you are"

"I know what I am! I'm a vampire and a Ninja of the leaf Village I'm not leaving I find my past on my own" She shouted

"well then I guess since negotiation aren't working I'm going to have to use force" he said as he vanishes

"where did he go" Nyx thought out loud to herself when she turned around he was right there she then jump back out surprise and pulled out a kunai and threw it at him and It hit him strait in the eye and he fell to ground in a heap. Nyx then ran to in the direction she knew Michi was in when she ran In to Schrodinger alive and healthy

"But I just, what just happened?" Nyx said as she jump back surprised that he still even two Eyes

"I am Everywhere and Nowhere You can't get away from me that easy" he said as he crept closer but then a kunai came flying right in front of him as a warning

"step away from my student I can see your a vampire but you don't have good Intentions" Michi stated as he came out the shadows

"fine I can see I'm not get her to come with me today but you will eventually, Nyx Hellsing" he shouts as he disappears in the shadows, Nyx ran up to Michi scared as all hell

"that was no ordinary Vampire he didn't smell right" Michi said

"what do you mean" Nyx said

" let's discuses that another time for now I want you to run around this field 100 times" Michi said getting back to his cheer self Nyx looked at him like he was crazy but got to work anyway as she did though Michi looked to the sky and thought about what he said

"Hellsing I've never heard that name before I'm going to have to look in to that"


	11. Chapter 11

Yes I know I spelled Gaara's name wrong in the last one I'll fix it

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 11

Nyx worked hard to get ready for the Chunin examines Michi let her skip training the night before the examines so she get some needed rest. She woke up refreshed and ready for the challenge. She rushed over to the academy she and her team quickly ran up to the third floor only to find out they where on the second floor and had one more floor to go they finally made it and got let in. after an encounter with the other Ninjas everyone took there seats. Nyx was sitting right next to a boy with purple face paint apparently named Kankuro. She then focused her mind and started reading minds scanning them for answers when she came across a very distracted mind or maybe he was just distracted at the moment but she didn't like what he was thinking _I wonder what that hot Goth chick would be like in bed_ she noticed it was coming from the boy next to her she decided to use a little trick Michi taught her she turn her eyes in to a vampire's eyes which had greater field of vision but look very creepy it was blood red with silted pupils it made her look like a monster she then look over at him he immediately looked away and was very creped out she then went back to do scan minds in the room then The proctor threaten them with the tenth question (I'm sure you know about it) she read his mind and made knew she just had to stay but Kin was about get up she focused her mind on his and sent him a message _You sit back down he's bluffing _she said mentally as tough as she could sound he quickly sat back down the proctor then announced that they all passed and told them to move on to the next stage. Nyx simply smiled she passed the first test they follow the next proctor out to something they called "The Forest of Death" the proctor then explained the rules they have one scroll ether a heaven scroll or an earth scroll they would enter through different gates the goal to get one of each scroll Kin ran up and got a heaven scroll the went to the gate they were assigned. The gates opened and Nyx, Seiko and Kin dashed inward toward the complex in the center.

Ok that's all for now Next time you'll not only see more of Nyx's new abilities but the abilities of her team mates.


	12. Chapter 12

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 12

Nyx scanned the location for anyone in the area who had an earth scroll when bingo she found some rock ninjas that were perfect for taking on. She told Seiko and Kin. Seiko simple nodded While Kin had to mouth off

"Oh like we should listen to you Goth girl" he said Nyx turned tough she was no longer going to let him push her around.

"Yes I sense them close by so shut your big mouth" she said she heard their beating heart as they got closer she begun to think more like a predator than a ninja but she was very careful not to consider her team mates as food. The Rock Ninjas attacked first which probably made them feel pretty cocky. Seiko simply smiled and pulled out his sebons hit the attacker in his presser points which was enough to knock him out. Kin formed a few hand signs

"Fires style solar flare jutsu" which made a wall of fire around the rest of them so they couldn't escape Nyx then used her own hand signs.

"Black Rose jutsu shadow Rose of death" a rose pop out of the ground and surrounded them it was set to crush them like a bug

"You know I'm feeling a bit generous to day so just had over the scroll and we'll spare your life" She bluffed with her vampire eyes activated which made her look absolutely blood thirsty. They scream out that they give up just not to kill them she dropped the jutsu just to grab the scroll and walked off with her team she only full dropped the jutsu once she sense she was far enough away they set up camp no use going any father right now she started to relax a bit but still kept her guard up she was just start to drift off to sleep when she sense someone she knew was in trouble she searched the woods with her mind scan and sensed Sakura. She ran as fast as she could through the woods leavening Kin and Seiko behind she found Sakura all beat up and saw the maniacs that were doing it she got all riled up something just clicked and her instincts finally came to life she started to hiss the sound Ninjas looked away from Sakura and toward the bushes Nyx charge faster than anyone could see her and got them away from her at least for the monument she then notice Lee he was lying on the ground the Sound ninjas look at what they're up against it look like the girl was insane she was growling and hissing just going nuts Sakura was baffled that when Ino stepped in and tried to help Nyx snapped out of it she saw that Sakura was in good hand and ran off embarrassed that she had let her Instincts get the better of her. She and her Team wait until morning to move on to the finish once they reach the complex all they had to do was wait.


	13. Chapter 13

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 13

All the other Ninjas had made it but now there was a problem now they had to go through elimination rounds to see who made it to the final (in this one I made no one drop out) First up was Sasuke he won his match by a long shot and got taken away afterward right after him the next two challengers were call

"Nyx Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi" the proctor shouted She looked over at her opponent he looked pretty confident she walk down and got ready to fight She remembered everything Michi sensei had taught her

"Began" he said starting the match Nyx shot off like a rocket not worrying about breathing because she didn't need to breath. Naruto was rooting for her everyone else's jaw dropped at how fast she could move. She got in a good punch but quickly realized this will be a lot harder than she thought he was healing himself she had to act fast he was Impressed at how fast she could move he grabbed some paper bombs and attached them to some kunifes

"Nyx look out" Naruto warned but she already saw it coming and form some hand signs but the

"Kaboom" Kabuto smiled but as soon as the smoke cleared all he saw was a giant Black Rose Naruto and her team started going nuts she had shielded herself inside the Rose which was able to withstand the explosion it then open Up and with incredible speed she was behind him and formed a few hand signs

"Black Rose jutsu petal dance of death" she shouted he was then surrounded by a thick cloud of Razor sharp petals when it finally cleared Kabuto raised up his cut up hand

"I Give" he said Nyx smiled and extended her hand to help him up he gladly accepted the help _she's very Nice_ he thought to himself she went back up the stairs to watch everyone else's fights at peace that like her Cousin she had made it to the finals.


	14. Chapter 14

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 14

"Seiko Hoshiko and Kin Haruto" the proctor called out both Kin and Seiko looked at one another. It was right after Hinata's battle with Neji Nyx had started Badgering Neji, he really didn't need to be that rough. Seiko and Kin both had a fierce rivalry it was bound to come out in this battle.

"Begin" He said. This was the battle between the "Solar Hotshot" and the "Starlight Ace" Kin form some hand signs

"Solar flare jutsu wall of Fire" Kin shout a wall surrounded them Seiko got out his sebons and start to throw them, but he missed the light from the fire was to bright which is what Kin wanted he rushed over and started throwing punches Seiko got hit pretty good he jump outside the ring of fire Kin had made and started forming hand signs

"Ninja Art Meteor shower Jutsu" He shouted pulling out a bunch of sebons and throwing them the then got red hot and hit Kin in some presser points but before he passed out he Used one last Jutsu

"Ninja art Eclipse ray jutsu" he said weakly which produce a beam of light coming from his hands hitting Seiko dead on in the stomach they then both passed out on the floor

"Round over this was a draw" The proctor said

"Nether of them will move on" Nyx looked at her team mates being carried out she wanted to go with them to make sure they were alright but she had to stay to pick her number. She pulled on out it was number ten she was going to be verseing the sound Ninja that took out Choji. (I don't know his Name I'll find it later it's the guy with all the bandages) Now all she had to do was to train a lot but she wanted to see her cousin first. Once she left she made her way to the hospital. She walked up to the front desk and asked to see Sasuke

"I'm sorry we can't let you in" The nurse said

"But I'm his Cousin" Nyx replied back

"That's what I was told I'm sorry we can't bend the rules" She said Nyx started to growl

"Now now there's no need for that" a familiar voice said she turned around it was Michi Sensei maybe he can get he can get her in she started to smile

"I'm going to take this girl on rounds with me" he said the nurse looked at him like he was Insane

"She is my student she needs to learn her way around here so I don't have to train her at odd hours anymore." He said looking at a clipboard the Nurse nodded and went back to work.

"You were kidding when said that right?" Nyx asked

"No I'm a medical Ninja you need to be one too" he said Nyx was confused why she needed to be one but before she could ask he answered her

"If you're a medical Ninja No one will question you when you need to get your hands on blood packets plus your keen senses as a Vampire atomically know who's sickest and what's wrong with them. And this will help you get used to the fact that humans are mortal and you are not." He said. She then understood this was in her best interest. They then stopped by a door.

"You wanted to see him go ahead make it fast ok" he said she walk in and say Sasuke he was all beat up she saw a strange mark on his neck and stared at for a second but then Michi called for her she had to go she left gently closing the door behind her.

"ok this will be a simple one" Michi said opening a door Nyx sighed and began what would be a long day.


	15. Chapter 15

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 15

It was the Night before the Finals Nyx Jumped in to bed tired after training so much she went straight to sleep and began to dream but this wasn't an ordinary dream every thing was black and then a man appeared in front of her where all red. It was Alucard he had gathered up his strength to try and contact Nyx in her dreams But he didn't have much time, 3 minutes at best.

"Nyx it seems you caught the attention of some unwanted company" He said

"Who are you why do you keep contacting me" Nyx screamed at him recognizing him as the voice she hears in her head.

"I don't have time to explain much but I can tell you this I'm you father" he said and smiled at her Nyx's jaw dropped

"Now just listen to me don't talk I won't always be able to get to you when these people attack you Anderson was different because the link was strong at first but now it's weak when they attack you do exactly what I do here" He formed his two thumbs and index fingers into a rectangle "and say restriction release level 3 and sometimes go down to 2 never go to 1 or zero unless you have no other choice understand me." He said she nodded

"Good" he started to fade away

"I hope I can bring you home soon Little Night Rose" that was the last thing she heard be for she abruptly woke up she had heard that phrase before, she look at her locket that she never took off it said on the back _To the Night Rose_ she then smiled and went back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 16

Nyx was so excited her new Sensei Michi even took a day off of work to see her fight he was sitting in a shady spot he could walk in sunlight just not for that long he carried an umbrella to keep him out of it. Her dream from last night was still on her mind she saw Neji and Naruto fight she was cheer for Naruto like a maniac to the point were Shikamaru had enough

"Stop shouting in my ear you're such a drag" he said

"Opps sorry" Nyx replied. After that it was Shikamaru vs. Temari She then start looking around for her Cousin she was really getting worried after that they need more time so it was her turn. She went down the stairs and faced off with her opponent Dosu (the sound Ninja that's wrapped in Bandages in this one he doesn't die before the finals) she knew about his sound jutsu her Sensei had told her to try to ignore the pain the more she could do that the better off she'd be her hearing would regenerate afterward.

"Begin" the proctor shouted she darted forward but then she heard the noise blasting in her ears the pain it was too much she quickly retreaded to a safe distances she decided on a long range attack

"Black Rose jutsu Rose thorn Sebons" she shout Black roses popped out of the ground and fired off the thorns but his sound was able to interrupted there flight patterns and they missed. She started to growl this was going nowhere now he started to taunt her

"Your flowers are pretty but that's all they are you can't touch me" he said. That was it she decided to use her new trick the one she had learn in her sleep. She formed her thumbs and Index finger in the shape of a vertical rectangle.

"Restriction release level 3" she shouted. Up in the stand

"What kind of Jutsu is that?" Naruto asked

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this" Shikamaru said. She suddenly began to surge with power her body was surrounded by these inky black shadow tendrils she focused with her mind and the Tendrils attacked grabbing Dosu. A wicked smile spread across her lips.

"You thought I couldn't touch you huh well you were wrong DEAD WRONG" she said slightly laughing her eyes Blood red. In the stands Orochimaru (who as you know is sitting next to the Hokage Disguised as the Kasage) became very interested with her abilities. She began to try to use the tendrils to tear Dosu apart.

"Stop Match over" The proctor shouted Nyx quickly snapped out of it and the shadows faded away the whole stadium was quiet.

"Winner Nyx Uchiha" He went on. She had won but she felt like she wanted to cry she was actually about to kill someone how could she let it get that far? She ran up the stairs to where the others were

"Nyx what happened out there?" Naruto asked

"I used something I shouldn't of that was way over kill" she responded Naruto nodded in response just then Sasuke showed up with Kakashi by his side they had shown up just in time Gaara had a wild look on his face and began his trip down. They were facing off little did Nyx know a battle was about Ensue.


	17. Chapter 17

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 17

"Begin" the proctor shouted Nyx felt there was something extremely wrong it was the same feeling she had before the Uchiha Massacre happened she went running to Michi sensei who was sitting in the stands

"So you felt it too huh" he said

"What's going on" she asked

"Not sure our instincts just tell us when danger is coming not what the danger is" he said calmly. Just then a bunch of feathers began to fall from the sky.

"Genjutsu Release" Michi shouted Nyx got the message and did the same. she saw a bunch of sound and sand ninjas jump out of the shadows.

"I see this is a declaration of war Get ready to fight Nyx" he said. Nyx positioned herself then realized Sasuke was no longer in the ring but where'd he go

"Nyx Focus, your cousin can take care of himself" Michi said she nodded and followed Michi out of the stadium. He and Nyx battled through many sound and sand. Her blood lust kicked in, running faster than they could see she sliced through hundreds of them until they retreaded. She stood there covered in the blood of her enemies; she used so much energy she clasped.

"Nyx" Michi said running over to her it was just as he suspected a enemy got one good shot the was a kunife sticking out of her chest he examined her luckily it had only nicked her heart not pierced it but it was going to be a long recovery at least for a vampire he picked her up and rushed her off to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 18

Nyx woke up in the hospital and looked around and saw Michi looking over her.

"ugg Michi Sensei why do I feel like I have a knot in my chest" she asked grabbing her chest

"You nicked your heart, it was enough to injure you but not kill you" he said

"You need to guard your heart and you head more than any other part of you, you can regenerate everything else but lose either of those and you die." He explained in a calm voice

"You don't have to be so grim about it Sensei" Nyx said starting to sit up just then a nurse walked in

"Is awake she has a visitor" she said sweetly Michi nodded and someone rushed in

"Nyx you're up" Naruto shouted with a huge smile

"Heh Good thing to Sasuke has been flipping out about it he's been drowning himself in training to try and get his mind off it." He said sitting in a chair. Nyx started to say something when the nurse walked in again

"Nyx you have another visitor" she said it was Sasuke

"Your alright, good" he said with a sigh of relief but he looked like he had something else on his mind

"What's wrong Sasuke you look worried" Naruto said before Nyx could say something

"I was getting to that, Nyx please do me a favor" Sasuke said

"Depends on what it is" Nyx said crossing her arms

"Give up being a Ninja for your own safety" he said looking away from her

"WHAT" she started to scream

"Are you crazy Sasuke like she would do that" Naruto shouted

"Stay out of this Naruto" Sasuke said with anger in his voice

"Nyx you almost got killed out there every doctor agrees it was a miracle you survived" he screamed at her she swear she could see tears come to his eyes but she was furious.

"What you expect me to be some kind of house maid or get a job as a cook or something while you go off risking your life yeah sure like that's going to happen" she screamed at him

"I just want you to be safe" he yelled back

"I'll be fine ok, don't worry about me so much" She said trying to sound a little sweet. He started to grumble and left the room; Naruto looks at Nyx and starts to tell her about his battle with Gaara.

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's layer Orochimaru was brewing about his defeat when a certain boy with cat ears popped up out of no where.

"Oh I heard your plans failed don't ask how I know I am everywhere and No where" Schrodinger stated

"What do you want?" Kabuto asked reaching for a kunife

"Wait hear me out before you try and kill me" Schrodinger said

"Alright we're listening" Orochimaru said with an evil look in his eye

"But this better be good" Kabuto added

"Well I'm part of a group called Millennium we heard you wanted the strength to destroy what you call the leaf Village well we can give it to you but you first need to get us a girl called Nyx and after some testing we can make the ultimate troop which we would let you use to destroy that eyesore of yours what do you say do we have a deal?" he asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"That sounds perfect I'll catch the girl for you but if you don't mind me asking what is so important about this Girl?" Orochimaru asked smiling just as wickedly

"Oh of course not, the girl is a rare phenomenon that only happens once every 500 years the Child of two Vampires and not just any vampires She the daughter of the unlife King she has power beyond belief locked up inside her" Schrodinger Said Kabuto looked confused

"There is No such thing" he shouted

"There is I'm one of them I could probably turn you in to a ghoul easy but if you still don't believe me come on stab me cut me in to pieces I'll be fine" he said smiling wickedly and flashing his fangs

"You asked for it" Kabuto said pulling out a kunife he ran up and sliced an arm off but it regenerated

"WHAT" he shouted

"Well I'm fully convinced" Orochimaru said

"It's a deal we'll catch that little girl you want just make sure you keep your part of the deal" he said glaring at Schrodinger

"Excellent we'll be in touch" Schrodinger replied disappearing in to the Darkness afterward.

"Kabuto pull up all the research you have on this Girl we need to be prepared to catch her if she does not want to come willingly" Orochimaru order

"Right" Kabuto said walking off to get his Ninja Cards.


	19. Chapter 19

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 19

Nyx had just gotten out of the hospital and was rushing over to meet Naruto at the Ramen stand. As she was she ran past some men in weird cloaks that were dark blue with red clouds on it. She got a bad feeling about them. She ran to get away when she got to the Ramen stand she heard a

"Hey Nyx" from Naruto he motioned for her to sit next to him she was relived she had something to get off her chest.

"Hey Naruto do you remember that weird dog with six eyes that showed up just in the nick of time that one day?" Nyx asked

"Mmmhhhmm" he said with a mouth full of ramen

"I Think that was my father" she said waiting for his response

*Cough* "WHAT" he screamed while coughing up some ramen. She started to explain about her dream before the finals, Naruto listen carefully when she stop he spoke up

"It was just a dream Nyx" he responded Nyx shook her head

"It's the voice I hear inside my head from time to time and Michi sensei says that vampires normally communicate mentally so maybe I still have a family trying to find me" she said in a hushed tone

"I don't know maybe I guess it's possible" he said leaning back just then Jiraiya showed up and started talking to Naruto. Nyx had a Feeling something bad was happening she felt very uneasy. She put enough money on the counter to pay for both her and Naruto then ran off what she saw did not settle her uneasiness at all. A knocked out Kakashi was being carried by Guy back to his house she had a feeling that this had something to do with the men in weird cloaks she saw earlier she ran with them to Kakashi's house

"What happen" she asked look at Kakashi

"He got knocked out that's what" Asuma said

"I mean how, I can help I'm training to become a medical Ninja" she said calmly examining Kakashi's head

"Nyx it's nice you want to help but we don't think there's anything you can do" Kurenai said placing her hand on Nyx's shoulders. Just then Sasuke walked and was asking the same questions she was when someone had to bring up Itachi. Sasuke ran off

"You really want to help Nyx go get your cousin before he does something stupid" Asuma said calmly Nyx nodded and ran off after him with Guy following close behind

"Wait I'm coming too" he said Nyx sighed he was only going to slow her down but she didn't have a choice they ran to follow Sasuke, when Nyx again got a feeling something bad was happening

"Sorry Guy But I have to go ahead Catch up when you can" she said darting off with all her speed she followed his scent straight to him when she saw he was being held by the wrist and the person who was hold him was Itachi. She also saw Naruto then the blue man in an identical outfit as Itachi's talked about cutting an arm off of Naruto. This infuriated Nyx she ran so fast and got in the way getting her own arm cut off Sasuke looked on horrified

"No Nyx" he screamed but she didn't stop she just used her regeneration skill to form a new arm it worked like a charm. Everyone in the room was surprised she then felt her blood lust kick in Sasuke went back to fighting Itachi and it finally was reveled to her how Kakashi was knocked out as Itachi used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke just then Nyx start to growl and hiss like a wild Animal her eyes turned blood red she tried to attack both of them but Itachi dropped Sasuke and slammed Nyx against a wall but she wasn't hurt she used all her strength to kick him away. He was startled but still able to fight

_Is this really the girl I rescued all those years ago_ he thought to himself Just then Jiraiya appeared and use his toad mouth trap Jutsu to get them away from Naruto and restrained Nyx she was out of control. After Itachi and his Partner left his partner spoke up

"Does that girl have a Demon or something?" he asked

"More like something I didn't sense any demon chakra from her" he said looking downward.

"Something's on your mind what is it" His partner asked

"I know her she a far cry from the girl I rescued all those years ago I convinced the Uchiha clan to take her in too but the roof over her head it came at a price for her" he said in an unemotional voice

"And that is" his partner asked intrigued why Itachi would even care

"She has to be married to an Uchiha When she reaches the proper age but she never found out about it Nether did my little brother" he said as they made their way back to their hideout.


	20. Chapter 20

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 20

Nyx followed Guy all the way back to the Village where the took Sasuke to the hospital where she found Michi working again he again took her on rounds after that they went out to train in the training field's but they weren't alone someone she didn't want to see showed up

"Well well this is a nice surprise the monster is taking lessons" Anderson said laughing

"Who are you and what do you what" Michi said

"My Name is Alexander Anderson and I here to kill that monster over there" he said pointing to Nyx she got in to fighting stance.

"You won't come near her Nyx stand back" Michi said darting forward getting out a kunife after several minutes Anderson got on good shot and pinned Michi to a tree he scream out a little in pain

"Michi Sensei" she cried out she knew she had to use the trick she learn but she was reluctant then she heard Anderson laughing

"So you're a vampire to huh?" he raised his blade

"This is a good day" he said preparing to plunge his blade in Michi chest Nyx quickly made a rectangle with her fingers

"Restriction release level 3" she shouted Anderson quickly sat up and took notice Black tendrils came out of her and attack Anderson she tore him to pieces and ran over to Michi to help him she pulled out the blade but it burn so badly that she dropped as soon as it was out

"Its silver this man was a Vampire hunter I'm guessing lets go-" Michi started to say when Anderson regenerated

"Well look as if I need more preparation to kill you I'll be back you can count on it" He said disappearing in a rush of paper

"Well looks like we have trouble come on lets return to town I don't want to tempt fate" he said walking back towards town

"You also don't have to be afraid to use that gift you have" he stated plainly

"But I'm just afraid I'll lose control" Nyx replied

"That is always a risk that we deal with it's apart of life the best we can do is try to be careful and avoid the things that push our buttons or learn to suppress your instincts which I will teach you" he said looking back with a smile she smiled back ever since she found Michi she feels like she not the only one of her kind anymore she just sucked at hiding the fact that she is a vampire.


	21. Chapter 21

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 21

Naruto returned with the new Hokage Lady Tsunade she revived Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke was really quiet and simply trained but after a couple of days he spoke up

"Nyx how did you regenerate your arm a while back" He asked Nyx look down a the can of tomato juice she had just warmed up she didn't know if she should tell him or not what would he think of her but she held her breath and decided to spill

"Sasuke I'm not human" She began

"Oh yeah right" he said finishing his rice

"If you don't want to tell me fine, just don't lie ok" he said after that he walked out the door. He didn't talk to her much after that about a month later he came to the training fields and grabbed her

"Come on we're leaving" he said dragging her through the woods at this point she had enough she pull her arm away

"We, are you Kidding me where are we going then?" she asked a little annoyed

"To Orochimaru he wants both of us" he said Nyx had a look of degust on her face

"I'm not going anywhere" she said stubbornly

"Yes you are don't make me knock you out" he said

"I'm not going I'm not going to abandon my friends."

"Fine you're weak Worthless you can stay here for all I care" He said running off but what he said hurt Nyx bad she started to cry now she really was alone she ran back to the village out habit running to the hospital where Michi was he quickly sensed her sadness and rushed to her side.

"Now, Now stop crying you will lose people all your life after all you live for eternity other people don't it's in your best interest not to dwell on the past" he said patting her on the head she nodded after a few hours the hospital became very busy Neji, Choji, and Naruto pulse a few more all need emergence care Nyx could believe what was happening but she kept focused on her job afterwards Michi came up to her with an offer He was going to leave the Village for some training for about 2 years he wanted her to come with him Nyx thought about her friends that got injured and nodded She wanted to get stronger to protect them she wanted to protect everyone. She left the next day with Michi promising everyone she would return.


	22. Chapter 22

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 22

Nyx hadn't seen the Leaf Village in Over 2 years she Michi had been impressed by her progress she was still the sweet hearted girl she always was but with some differences Michi had taught her that one of her greatest assets was that she was virtually Irrespirable to any Man She now was the hottest thing you could look at when she got back Naruto's team had just returned from getting Gaara away from Akasuki she ran strait to Naruto

"Naruto" she shouted rather excited to see her old friend again he was facing the other way but when he heard he voice he turned around smiling but he wasn't expecting what he saw he started to drool a bit she was hot

"NYX oh uh wow You've Changed" he said eyes as wide as saucers Lee was also pretty Impressed she wore really short shorts and a tube top with a jacket her head band was worn like a choker and It was all black. She giggled

"Stop staring I'm not going anywhere gees and I'm still the same sweet heart of a girl I was years ago ok" she explained but they were too aw struck to listen she rolled her eyes went around town seeing how things have changed when she meet her team they were shocked Seiko looked as if he was about to have a heart attack she was about to talk to Kin seeing if he wanted to pick on her now but she sensed Naruto was being attack she ran to see Naruto fighting with a guy wearing all black and when she heard what he said about Naruto (I'm not repeating It but man that guy got some nerve) she flipped out _so the guy was playful huh well two can play at this game_ she jump out of the tree tops and formed some hand signs

"Black Rose Jutsu Petal dance of Death" a razor wind of black rose petals flew out of no where and tore his papers apart she was furious with him

"Nobody Insults MY Friends" she said her vampire eyes were activated and she was baring her fangs which were huge she looked like a monster her chakra was as black as Night and very powerful he decided to run of before this girl tried to tear him to pieces which she wanted to do when he ran off Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder

"Nyx are you ok" she closed her eyes and returned to normal

"I'm fine" she replied she rushed off she needed some blood to drink she no longer cared for human food it was just a waste for her all she needed was blood. She was real careful about were she drank it to never in front of anyone afterwards Naruto said that Lady Tsunade said that she wanted Nyx to go on a mission to get information about Sasuke and Orochimaru she wrinkled her nose at this idea she didn't really want to go Sasuke made his own choice besides it will never be like it was years ago she just wanted to move on but a friend was begging her for help so she agreed. She didn't like who she was going with ether she didn't trust Sai the one who had Insulted Naruto he called Nyx a monster but she didn't react it was the truth after all she was to a human a monster. Naruto defended her but she put up her hand and shook her head she thought about what happened that one day and shuddered Michi said she did a good thing by cleaning up the scum that tried to hurt her but she simply could not get over what she did to them. She can still hear them talking to her inside her head but Michi said that that was normal when you drain a really human instead of drinking a blood packet because blood is the currency of the soul.

"It's the truth Naruto and you know it" she said starting to cry Sai smiled. Naruto was confused no matter how much he pressed her it would not come out she would not talk about it. Nyx sensed they weren't alone she stop

"Go on ahead I'll catch up" she shouted at them they started to argue but she glared at them so they nodded and went on their way

"When are you going to learn" she shouted laughing to a figure in the brush

"I will kill you this time Monster" a voice said as he came out from the brush


	23. Chapter 23

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 23

Nyx got in battle position she hated him he cracked a grin

"So monster ready to die" Anderson said she loved a good challenge

"Just try it" she shouted he lunged at her but she was to fast for him

"ha you could kill a mouse" she said again her darker side was coming out the side that enjoyed killing she always tried to keep it in check but some time it just leaked by the time she was finish with him she had made him run off again she then ran off to catch up with Naruto who had finally found Sasuke. She saw Sasuke try to kill Naruto so she jumped in the way he stabbed her in the chest instead he looked like he didn't even flinch until

"NYX" Naruto shouted Sasuke's eyes went wide he stabbed his cousin not mention Orochimaru wanted her alive he pulled out the blade she shouldn't of gotten in the way he thought but everyone was surprised when she started laughing the creepiest laugh you could image and got up there was no stopping it now her dark side had fully kick in

"You idiot I told you along time ago but you just wouldn't listen I'm not human a simple stab won't kill me" she said grinning Naruto started to get worried she's gone totally psychotic a human Ninja going off the deep end is bad enough but a Vampire oh boy he thought to himself she charged with a ton of speed but he got out the way

"You've gone insane what happened to you" he asked she again started to laugh and form more hand signs to use her Thorn sebons Jutsu, which Sasuke dodged.

"I simply accepted what I am and used to my full advantage" she said smirking at this point Yamato had enough she was out of control he used his jutsu to subdue her he had to knock her out she later woke up tied to a tree Naruto was arguing with Yamato while no one else was around.

"NO I PROMIESED I WOULDN'T TELL" he shouted

"Then I will I'm sick of pretending to be something I'm not" Nyx said

"I'm a Vampire" she said waiting for a reaction he just froze she could just break the rope if she wanted to Yamato sighed he was willing to believe her especially after a show like that.

"Since when" he asked

"Since I was born" she replied

"Well if it was for that long I guess your not dangerous but that Psychotic break had us worried" he stated

"It was my dark side every vampire has one I try to keep it in check but sometimes it slips" she stated he nodded and untied her Sai came back with food and Sakura had fire wood Nyx didn't eat anything she had already had a meal. She decided to run for the Leaf because the others would take forever but on the way she ran into some trouble two Men in Akasuki cloaks.


	24. Chapter 24

Warning Character death

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 24

Nyx was in a lot of trouble she was still tired from the fights earlier in fact her bat ears could pop up at anytime because she couldn't hold the transformation she used to hide them.

"Well what do we have here un" said the blond he had a perverted look on his face

"It looks like a Girl Deidara sempi" Said the guy in the orange and black mask Nyx got ready to fight with the energy she had left when out of the blue Michi ran up and got in between her and the two men

"Michi Sensei What are you doing here" she asked

"I sensed you needed help go run I can take on these two" he said she nodded and ran but Deidara ran after her. While the man in the mask stayed to face Michi

"Well it's been awhile Mandara Uchiha" Michi said

"Same to you Michi old friend it's weird you never seem to age a day and I have to say you have quite the student" Mandara said behind his mask

"Stay away from her you don't know what you're dealing with now if you call off the blond we can part peacefully" Michi said

"Oh I don't think so she a good friend of Naruto and would make the perfect bait" Mandara said

"Don't you dare touch her I will protect her with my life" Michi said beginning to try to run towards Nyx to help her But Mandara blocked his path

"Well Then I guess you have to die after all I believe you lived long enough." Mandara said. Meanwhile Nyx had gotten away from Deidara and back to the Leaf Village worried she contacted Michi through mental communication but she got nothing she ran back as fast a she could she didn't care if she was out of Chakra or not she ran back and found Michi the man who treated her as if she was his own child Stabbed through the heart Dead.


	25. Chapter 25

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 25

Nyx felt as if her whole world had just come crashing down she was truly alone Now she lost the only person in the world that understood her, the one that took care of her when times got tough he treated her like his own daughter she could believe he was gone she got just a little closer a heard one last Mental message.

"Drink… my…. blood" she heard faintly in her head before the connection was completely severed she started to cry and started remember all the things he did for her but then she heard someone approach.

"your coming with us yeah" Deidara said looking smug she knew immediately what she had to do she bit Michi's Neck and drank her fill of the blood which freaked out the two men but they regained composer and tried to grab her she jumped backward and form hand signs

"Black Rose Jutsu Rose thorn sebons" she shouted throwing out hundreds of sebons coming from black roses that she summoned the got behind some trees to get out of the way. A few clay birds came her way and blew up but when the smoke cleared the only found a giant black rose. She had shielded herself from the blast inside she came out full speed punching Deidara. The man Deidara called Tobi got behind her and tried to grab her but she was way to fast she tried punching him and it went straight through him. She was confused but kept her wits about her she jumped backwards to avoid a counter attack she decided that this would take some extra muscle she form her hands into a rectangle

"Restriction release level 3" she shouted black inky tendrils start coming out of her shadow she focused her attention on the two men in front of her and the tendrils attacked Deidara and Tobi had enough at this point and ran. She quickly gained control of her self and deactivated the restriction release. At that point she looked at the body of her old mentor and decided to bury him out of respect. She ran back to the Leaf Village and spent the rest of the day crying in her room.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry if this chapter might be a little lame Next chapter will be better I promise

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 26

Nyx had moved on from Michi's Death she knew that would be what he would have wanted. She worked in the Hospital from time to time but she mostly trained she focused more on mastering combining her dark side with her stable side something that would allow her to use devastating attacks without looking she's gone off the deep end. She also peeked in on Naruto's training from the Shadows he never sensed he But Kakashi did he often told her to go away one day she sensed a gathering and heard more Akasuki were in the land of fire after the Ninjas left she went back to her train there was No point in sticking her nose in where she wasn't wanted she went back to training Nyx Had just gotten back from an Escort mission with her team she ran off into the woods to enjoy a nice fresh blood packet when she sensed she was not alone

"I swear do you ever give up" She shouted

"No I don't Monster, Mark my words you, The Next Hellsing secret weapon will fall" Anderson said starting to rant about something she didn't understand so she used some hand signs

"Black rose Jutsu Binding thorns of Death" she shouted thousands of roses popped out of the ground grabbing Anderson he sliced through them and came at her full force splashing some liquid on her It burned like crazy and blinded her but she focused and ignored the pain jumping in head on moving faster than Anderson could see She used her sense of smell to sense where he was at and used another Jutsu

"Black Rose Jutsu Shadow Rose of Death" She shouted a Rose came out of the ground and crushed him like a bug but she ran because she knew that would not keep him down for long she got out of there so fast she forgot to wipe the blood off her face she ran back home and cleaned herself up but then thought about what he said

"Hellsing" she ran down to the record books and looked everywhere for that name but there was nothing she ran to Lady Tsunade maybe I was a past clan that got wiped out

"Hellsing I'm sorry I've never heard of such a name why do you ask?" she asked

"I think that's my clan name ether that or my family worked for them" Nyx responded

"Well I keep an eye out for it so go on for now I have work to do" Tsunade said. That night her father appeared in her dreams

"Father" she shouted to him this was now the 4th time this happened after all the link was very weak

"Nyx you're on the right track the Hellsing Organization is your home if anyone ever says their working for Hellsing you can probably trust them Find Hellsing and you'll find your home." He said as he faded into darkness. She woke up abruptly getting It was still night and she was getting hungry she grabbed a blood packet and thought about the dream she just had

"Nyx Hellsing, huh that doesn't sound so bad"


	27. Chapter 27

Heh I Know its get kind of long I hope you guys don't mind that much

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 27

"I'm in charge now" Sasuke said to Kabuto (this is after he kills Orochimaru)

"And I suppose you have a better plan Than Orochimaru to Capture the one we wanted" a voice rang out He turned to See A boy with cat ears

"And you are?" Sasuke asked

"I'm Schrodinger Orochimaru said he would help the Millennium catch Nyx but now that your in charge I guess you'll get her for us" he said twitching his ears Kabuto was no longer around but no one really cared that much Sasuke's eyes Narrowed

"What do you want with my cousin?" he asked

"Now, now we won't hurt her she just has a purpose to fulfill she's been denying it for far to long" Schrodinger said with a twisted smile

"And that is?" Sasuke asked not sure if he should trust this person

"You'll just have to see" he said

"Ok I'll bring her to you but if she gets hurt believe me you won't live to see another day" Sasuke said turning away from Schrödinger who disappeared with a wicked smile on his face.

Nyx had finished another blood packet she was really hungry lately _what is going on with me_ she thought

"It's a blood moon don't worry it will pass" she heard a familiar voice say in her head she looked around she could have sworn that it was Michi

"It is me I never left you remember what I said Blood is the Currency of the soul you now carry my soul within your body I would never just leave you." The voice said she started to cry a little bit

"Now listen I've observed through the weak mental link you and your father have your more special than you think ok and I think you need to know this now you're the No life Princess" he said Nyx who had been drinking a blood packet started coughing it up.

"WHAT?" she shouted out loud good thing nobody was around she would have looked absolutely crazy

"You heard me please don't faint any pain you feel I know feel ok and I'd hate for you to hit your head" he said calmly

"Why didn't you tell me you were inside my head now Sensei" Nyx ask

"You need to learn how to deal with lose and I think you did pretty good" he said she could see him but she knew he was smiling

"Now then maybe we should train a bit more" he said

"But I'm still hungry" Nyx replied

"Fine how about a hunt then" he said very playfully

"But, But Michi Sensei that wrong" she said mortified that he would even say something like that

"Animals not people but to pick off a few criminals wouldn't hurt" he said in a joking manner Nyx just rolled her eyes he was like this even in life and now she was going to have to put up with it for eternity but she wasn't complaining she was just glad to have him back.


	28. Chapter 28

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 28

"So if I'm the No life Princess does that mean other vampires have to do what I say?" Nyx asked teasingly

"No, No it means you're one of the most powerful of vampires so Natural Vampires will probably listen to out of fear and respect" Michi replied in her head laughing

"Oh well so what's the new power you're going to teach me" Nyx asked she never got used to mental communication

"We're going to take a trip to a temple a long way from here with your speed it should take oh an hour" Michi replied

"AN HOUR YOU WANT ME TO RUN FOR AN HOUR STRAGHT" Nyx shouted

"Oh stop complaining I will feel just as worn down as you" Michi said

"It's still a long way to run" Nyx said

"Well think of training Now lets get moving go to the north and don't stop" Michi said smiling inside her know he could still push her buttons She ran as fast a she could about an Hour later see reach an abandoned temple she was tired

"Michi Sensei can I" that was all she managed to get out when she heard heart beats she looked around and found the two People in Akasuki cloaks they were close enough that they could see or hear her but she had the high ground she was safe for now but she had to hurry

"Get inside quickly" Michi said inside her head she ran inside the place looked run down and ransacked it was a mess

"Move the statue quick I don't want any one else getting their hands on this" he said she move the giant statue that looked like a Bat under it was a scroll.

"Yes its still here right where I left it ok now open and where you see an empty space sigh your name"

"But my Clan I don't really know the symbol for it" Nyx said looking for the empty space

"The symbol on your hand that is the symbol of Hellsing where your from" Michi replied Nyx nodded and pulled off one of her fingerless gloves she copied the Symbol exactly which was no easy task but she did it.

"Ok close your eyes I'll show you the hand signs" Michi said she obeyed just then the doors opened

"Well looks like we have a leaf ninja here" A man with piercings said Nyx got ready to fight

"No use the jutsu and fly out of here" Michi said

"Fly" Nyx said out loud she was a little shocked but she cut her finger with her fang and formed the jutsu

"Summoning Jutsu" Nyx shouted a giant bat appeared she hoped on

"Let's get out of here" she shouted the bat to off once they were far enough

"Names Kota Your Michi's student I presume" He said

"Yeah umm but about Michi" she started

"No need I already guessed so a new vampire this will be fun" he said as he began to go in a turn and Nyx held on tighter

"Don't worry I won't drop you after all bats are signs of good fortune and morals your in good hands or should I say wings" he said starting to laugh Nyx just rolled her eyes he found a good place to put her down it was on a roof top

"Here's the leaf village you should be good here I got to go call me whenever see ya" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke

"Hey Nyx" she hear Naruto from a distant she look over to see him closing in

"Hey since when can you summon a bat and did you happen to see Sasuke or Itachi while you were up there?" He asked Nyx shook her head

"Darn it Well you can help us track them down did you hear Sasuke killed Orochimaru" he said Nyx narrowed her eyes

"Why should I be interested in what my cousins do besides I have my have a new Clan I identify with"

"And that is" Naruto asked intrigued

"I'm Nyx Hellsing" she replied back

"Ok Nyx Hellsing but come on the Uchiha clan raised you and you're just going to turn your back on them" He said

"yeah most of them didn't treat me right some of them even used me as a punching bag I got new bruises every other day the only nice ones were Itachi, Sasuke and a few others I was never welcomed I have no idea why they kept me around cause clearly I didn't matter to them" she said starting to cry

"Nyx I had no idea why didn't you ever tell me, did Sasuke know about this" Naruto asked

"No I don't think he would care but Itachi Knew and he kept me away from those people when he could" Nyx responded Naruto looked over at her.

"That's why you weren't that sad when they all died" Naruto said

"Yeah I just want to know why Itachi did that" she said Naruto put his hand on her shoulder

"Well can you help out any ways maybe you can knock some sense in to Sasuke he might listen to you" Naruto pleaded

"Fine I'll help but you need to help me out ok" Nyx said

"Sure anything what do you need" Naruto responded

"I Need to find my family they're out there I know it and they're look for me" Nyx said looking up at the sky

"Some day I'll find them"


	29. Chapter 29

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 29

Nyx joined the search along with Naruto she flew on her new found friend suddenly his ears perked up

"What is it" Nyx asked

"I hear Explosions" Kota said

"Let's check it out" she said they flew over to the sight and found Sasuke fighting Deidara

"Whoa now this is a party" Kota said

"Deidara Senpai isn't that the girl that drove us off last time" Tobi said point to Nyx on top of the bat

"Well so it is hehe maybe Tobi take care of the girl ok" Sasuke looked up at to see Nyx flying on Kota

"Deidara Senpai that's not fair she's flying I can't fly you-" Tobi started to whined when Nyx came down and attacked Tobi head on

"That's From Michi sensei" Nyx shouted

"Alright at-a-girl" Michi shouted in her head

"Oh you mean the guy I killed don't you mean for" he said

"Kota, go get the others I'll be fine here" Nyx shouted

"Roger" he said flying off

"Clearly you don't know much about me and Michi" she said following Tobi in to the woods

"And how come he called you Tobi when your real Name is Madara Uchiha" Nyx said in a confident tone of voice at this point they were out of range of Deidara and Sasuke.

"Hehe well Maybe there's more to you then I thought but how did you know" he said

"Blood, Blood is the currency of the Soul and Vampires like me can harvest a persons Soul from drinking it, when I drank Michi's blood his soul transfer to me and now lives inside me" Nyx said

"Hence I Now know every thing he knows" She said smiling when all the sudden

"KABOOM"

"Looks like Sasuke's history there goes one of your marriage option" Madara said (Yes he Knows about it he would He is an Uchiha)

"Excuse Me" Nyx said shocked

"Oh no one told you did they you were excepted in to the clan on one condition you are to Marry an Uchiha" He said smiling under his Mask Nyx was horrified was that the only reason the kept her around

"That doesn't matter now" Nyx screamed

"Oh yes it does that paper we made you sign when you were a little girl after Itachi found you that was what it entailed You already signed yourself over to us" He said Nyx felt like she was going to be sick but she regained her composure and fought him off she ran back to the site of the Explosion Naruto and the rest of the gang

"Nyx what happened here"

"I don't know and I don't care I don't what to hear about the Uchiha's ever again ok just leave me alone" Nyx said hopping on to Kota.

"Wait Nyx come back lets talk are you ok what happen Nyx" Naruto shouted

"Wow something sure got under her skin I wonder what's wrong" Kiba stated

"We can deal with her later right now we need to focus" Yamato

"Umm Maybe I can go talk to her real quick she didn't go far" Hinata said

"Ok but make it quick" Kakashi said Hinata ran over to where Nyx was

"Nyx please tell me what wrong we really need your help" she said Nyx sighed and spilled what she just heard.

"YOU HAVE TO WHAT" Hinata shouted

"Ugg I know why, why does this stuff always happens to me?" she started to say when Hinata put her hand on Nyx's shoulder

"Maybe once Sasuke comes back he'll relieve you of that promise"

"Or maybe he'll use it to get away from the girls that chase him in the village" Nyx stated

"Yes there is that But Naruto and the others need you please Nyx"

"Sorry I'm done I just want to move on and I wish others would do the same" Nyx said she got back on Kota and flew off but not in the direction of the leaf she wanted to go to a place where she felt at peace a year ago. It was the perfect place for getting rid of troubles. It was a field of flower where she was just able to let go of the past there's no point in hanging on to it. But she ran in to a problem she found Sasuke before everyone else

"Get her down from there and hold her here I have some business with her" Sasuke said Jugo asked the birds to attack the bat

"Just leave me alone I want nothing to do with you or any of the Uchiha's Get out of my life" she shouted as she bit a bird and drain its blood

"Ugg I hate Bird blood" she said spiting out the bird it dropped right on to Jugo's head.

"She drained it of blood she not human" Karin said

"Watch what you say about my cousin" Sasuke said

"So she's an Uchiha?" Suigetsu asked

"No My Name is Nyx Hellsing" she shouted fighting off the birds

"Hold on a sec" Suigetsu said. He threw his sword at Kota he shrieked and dropped Nyx he then disappeared in a poof. Nyx started to cry again

"I got her" Suigetsu said as he caught her and knocked her out

"Good keep her with you I'll go on ahead" Sasuke said

"No need for that I'll take her right now" Schrodinger said appearing out of no where.

"She better not get hurt" Sasuke said

"As I told you she won't" he said taking Nyx

"Now can you tell me what you need her for?"

"Do you know what her name means it mean Daughter of Chaos she will be the ultimate weapon of mass destruction" he said disappearing in to the darkness

"What the, Sasuke you just gave your Cousins to a bunch of psychopaths" Karin shouted

"She's weak they won't get much out of her don't worry now lets go" Sasuke said

Nyx woke up in a barren room and looked around she went up to a wall and tried to phase through but half way through

"OUCH" she shouted as she felt the tips of her fingers burn

"Don't bother this room is laced with silver you can't escape" Schrodinger said appearing in the room she charge at him wanting to rip him to shreds

"ah ah ah We'll come to get you in a few minutes for testing" he said disappearing once more she then climb up to the only window in the room and looked out this was a huge place a camp set up in the mountains somewhere she knew she was some where in the land of fire now she need help the door opened

"Come on kid nice and easy the doctor just wants to run some test" the man said

"No, No way In Hell" she said rushing out the door she was now Outside and there were solders every where she was strong but she could take on all these people not all at once not even with her restriction release level 2

"Use … level… 0" she heard in her head her eyes went wide was she ready for such a leap she hadn't even used level one but she had to try she formed her hands in the shape of an rectangle

"Restriction release level 3 2 1 0" she shouted as soon as she did green spikes came out of the ground and impaled every one the soldiers for as far as she could see she then drop the restriction release she had used every ounce of energy in her body she collapsed the poles turned into giant black roses with the victims still hanging there.


	30. Chapter 30

The Black Rose Ninja

Chapter 30

When Nyx woke up she was in the hospital Lady Tsunade was standing over her

"Good your up you have someone who says they know you and you said to look out for the name Hellsing right" she said

"Yeah I did" she said sitting up

"Well I'll let him in" Tsunade said walking out the door

"Hey you ok whoa you've grown of coarse the last time I saw you was when you were about 6 years old" a man with a strange accent said he had braided dirty blond hair almost brownish red and an eye patch he was also smoking

"Who are you" Nyx asked he looked sort of familiar but she couldn't remember

"Oh you must not remember anything" he said he started to explain everything to her

"I'm Pip we've been looking for you for some time your father never gave up he was convinced you were alive and well he was right you're named as the Hellsing heir you're supposed to protect the world from evil vampires that cause other's harm so you ready to go home?" he asked reaching out his hand she was about to say yes but there was a disturbance in the distance

"I have to do a few things first stay here please" She said running out the door she ran until she found what she was looking for a dying Itachi she ran up to him and bent down to his level

"You saved me now I can save you but you have to accept the consciences" she said he simply nodded to weak to speak she bent down and bit him he didn't even budge he was too weak. She carried him to a secluded field where he woke up

"What did you do?" he ask

"I just simply did what a vampire does best bite" she said with a smile after the bite she finally understood why Itachi did what he did. He had a stunned look on his face

"Vampire your no vampire" He said

"Yes I am now come on I have one more thing to do before I go back home" Nyx said Itachi was bewildered but followed he felt like he didn't have a choice. She went back to Pip and followed him back to the cave he was not sure about Itachi but he didn't really have a choice she came upon a huge mansion

"Heh welcome home Nyx" Pip said she could barely contain herself she started to cry and run toward the house. Her Memories started to come back to her and she felt right at home.

"Lady Tsunade where's Nyx I haven't seen her in a Month ever since that huge power surge of hers she's disappeared is she in some sort of trouble" Naruto shouted

"No she told me to give you this I've just been busy" she said handing him a note

Dear Naruto, I finally found where I come from I'm supposed to go through lots of Studies to become the next leader of the Hellsing Organization but if your ever in trouble I'll be there for you because you were always there for me I could ask for a better friend I'll try to visit though

Your best friend

Nyx

Naruto started to cry not out of sadness but out of happiness to find out where she came from is all Nyx Wanted out of life and she got so much more.


End file.
